Hello
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: implied Takouji-


**_Hello?_**  
  
Hey y'all! This would be my first Digimon FanFic, hope you enjoy! This idea was brought to me while I was singing in the shower  
  
**song lyrics **  
  
"speaking"  
  
_'thoughts'_  
  
**Hello  
**  
Takuya gazed emotionlessly at the play ground. Rain splattered the ground around him, and made him more soaked than he already was.  
  
**Playground school bell rings again **  
  
The bell rang, clearly the principal of the school had not yet turned it off. Takuya didn't even notice it. He was busy watching the empty play ground.  
  
**Rain clouds come to play again   
**  
Takuya didn't notice how wet he was becoming. He didn't even shiver, just stood where watching the playground.  
  
'Kouji... why?' Takuya thought, suddenly sinking to his knees on the muddy ground. 'Kouji...'  
  
"KOUJI!" He yelled the name out now, pounding the muddy ground with his fist. Takuya sobbed, his tears mixing with the rain that slid down his face. He pulled off the goggles on his hat and threw them. "Kouji..." he whispered it now, gazing sadly at the swing set.  
  
**Has no one told you she's not breathing?   
**  
_flashback   
  
Takuya threw open the door the bathroom and ran over to the dark haired male leaning heavily against the wall. "Its okay Kouji. You'll be okay now. I'm here."  
  
Kouji gazed up at him weakly. He knew Takuya was lying. "No... its done Taku. I'm finished."  
  
The brown-haired teen shook his head sadly, a silent tear sliding down his cheek. "Kouji hold on..." He grabbed a paper towel and wet it from the sink. He lifted up Kouji's shirt a bit and pressed the paper towel against the sluggishly bleeding wound in his stomach. "Just hold on Kouji. I'll get this washed up and you'll be fine. We'll call an ambulance and they'll take that bullet out."  
  
"No," Kouji coughed weakly, a bit of blood bubbling up. "I'm done for Taku. I feel it. Just... tell them, the cops... who it was..."  
  
"Stay with me Kouji." Takuya sobbed, still uselessly wiping the wound in his friend's stomach. "Don't leave me Kouji. You'll make it through this."  
  
__**Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to   
  
Hello **  
  
Kouji coughed again and closed his eyes, but they opened again a moment later. "I never... never thought I'd die in the school bathroom."  
  
"You're not going to die here Kouji." Takuya insisted, more tears slipping down his cheeks. "I'm going to save you. And then we can go get back at those bastards that shot you."  
  
Again Kouji disagreed. "Leave me now Taku." he whispered. Takuya's eyes widened, showing that he didn't understand. "Leave me. I don't want you to see me die."  
  
Takuya took a deep breath and kissed Kouji's forehead. "I'll never leave you Kouji. Aishiteru."  
  
Kouji smiled and raised his hand to Takuya's cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. "Aishiteru, Taku."  
  
"No, Kouji!" Takuya cried openly, feeling his friend still in his arms. His chest stopped moving, his eyes slid shut. Takuya tried to find a pulse, but it was over so fast. "Kouji..." he moaned piteously. "Kouji!"  
  
End Flashback   
_  
**If I smile and don't believe   
**  
It had been about what, three weeks since Kouji had been shot and killed? Takuya had called an ambulance, knowing it was too late anyway. His funeral had been the previous week. Takuya had gone, but he hadn't understood properly.His friends had tried to tell him that Kouji was gone. Takuya didn't believe them until he had walked up the casket. He had freaked when he saw Kouji laying there, perfectly still and deathly pale. Takuya had tried to wake him up. His friends had to pull him back, and Kouichi had gone into another bout of tears. Yes, Kouichi was there, as well as his mother. After all, they were related to Kouji.  
  
**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream **  
  
There was a tap on his shoulder. Takuya looked up through his tears and the rain to see Kouichi standing there with a black umbrella. "Come on Takuya. You'll get sick if you stay out here. Your mother said you were out here. Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
**Dont try to fix me I'm not broken **  
  
Takuya shook his head. "I can't Kouichi. I can't go home. I can't go to sleep, knowing that Kouji is gone forever. How can you do it, Kouichi? Your brother- your twin brother is dead! I loved him Kouichi and he's gone!"  
  
**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide **  
  
**Don't cry   
**  
Kouichi smiled softly. "I feel the same as you Takuya. I mean- I only met him not that long ago back in the DigiWorld. And I've lost him, and he said he'd fight so that he'd never lose me like he almost did those times. I lost him though."  
  
"You're too calm about it Kouichi. Don't you understand? Kouji is DEAD! He'll never come back, we'll never talk to him again!" Takuya was freaking out again. Kouichi sighed and made Takuya stand up.  
  
"I have no tears left Takuya. I don't want him to be gone but I know he is, and I know I can't change him. But I do know I'll see him again."  
  
"When? Where?" Takuya asked.  
  
**Suddenly I know I'm not dreaming   
**  
"In my dreams Takuya." Kouichi said, one hand resting over his heard. "My brother comes to me in my dreams and tells me things. He tells me what its like, and listens to my problems."  
  
"How can I see him though? He goes to your dreams!" Takuya whined.  
  
Kouichi smiled. "You haven't been dreaming though Takuya. You've been too worried. Let it out, and just sleep. Now are you coming or not?" Takuya stayed there for awhile, before standing beside Kouichi under the umbrella. Together they walked to Takuya's house.  
  
**Hello, I'm still here**   
  
Takuya cried himself to sleep that night. Kouichi had gone home after Takuya had gone inside. He didn't understand what Kouichi meant though. How was Kouji going to talk to him in his sleep? He found out of course.  
  
_""Taku.""_  
  
"Who's there?" Takuya asked, feeling himself floating in nothing but darkness. Suddenly there was a white light and he turned towards it. Kouji was there, two great white wings stretched out behind him and a gold halo floating above his head.  
  
_""Taku. Don't cry anymore.""_  
  
"But Kouji..."  
  
_""I'll always be here Taku. You just have to concentrate. I'll be waiting for you here. Don't hurry it though Taku. You've got your whole life to live yet. I want to be able to watch you grow up. If you need me, you know where I am.""_  
  
"I love you Kouji!"  
  
_""Aishiteru Taku.""_  
  
**All thats left of Yesterday **  
  
THE END  
  
Wow... I hope that was okay for my first digimon fic! Review and tell me what you think, and if I should write a full story!


End file.
